User talk:Hypercane
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the PX-20198 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 20:28, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:41, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hello. Great job cleaning up the wikia! In order to be spotlighted you would also need to spruce up the main page -- add some images at the least. If you need help with that you can request it here. Let me know on my wall when you have done that and I will be happy to check again. -- Wendy (talk) 03:46, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Nice Wiki Hello, I'm new. This Wiki looks interesting! :) PhilippL (Talk) 13:28, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Question I was downloading Universe Sandbox and noticed that the free version was over in around "only" 15 minutes! After that I can only the full version that you must buy or I can't use it for making stars, planets etc. Is there a way to download a version including making your own stars, planets, moons and so? Before, I made always my own solar system with Celestia. But I find Universe Sandbox better than Celestia, because you can change the color of the stars to green, violet or so, but on the other one it's not possible. Is there a way to download a version like that? PhilippL (Talk) 18:54, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Mark Blitz Hey have you ever heard of a man named Mark Blitz?PatrickCunningham (talk) 02:10, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Greetings. You don't know me, and I don't know you. Anyway, to the point: Want a couple planet pics? Here's what they look like: First one; Second one. Gracchus Mccarthe (talk) 07:22, October 6, 2015 (UTC)Gracchus MccartheGracchus Mccarthe (talk) 07:22, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Are you Aerotron from the AJ and AJC wikis? Le Venom (talk) 23:15, October 11, 2015 (UTC) What are the requirements to become an admin? Le Venom (talk) 23:22, October 11, 2015 (UTC) I have a question I was wondering if I could create a mini-journal written in the perspective of an inhabitant of a planet in the solar system I created. Thanks in advance! Le Venom (talk) 02:18, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Thanks I would like to say thank for welcoming me and I love that fact that it is awesome how it is built for Solar System. ::Thanks :: WTF You gave a vandal mod and rollback rights! PS Happy bay Utkar22 13:26, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Brandon.beckstead.165 (talk) 02:31, May 21, 2016 (UTC)Alpha&Beta Hi,and thank you for informing me on where the admin(you) was. Hi Can you give me admin rights? I have it on HHW, and I was only inactive because 1. I didn't have anything to edit, and 2. Noone was ever on chat. --Azure the Serval (talk) 22:13, August 25, 2016‎ (UTC) Hello Hello, Could you add my currently WIP system to the front page? Or does it need to complete for that? The name of the system is "Solis". Thanks. --ToaKiato (talk) 16:11, November 2, 2017 (UTC) I am really sorry. I don't know how to do this talk thing. That message was someone elses message. I think I edited their message. Also I don't want to be an admin so you can deadmin me. I'm going to leave this message like this because this is somewhat of an emergency. The previous person forgot to sign.--ToaKiato (talk) 13:06, November 5, 2017 (UTC)